


Unscripted

by bartmanskubs



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 15:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13954425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bartmanskubs/pseuds/bartmanskubs
Summary: "Paid Reserch Oportunity: Romantic couples study.You and your partner are eligible to participate if you:- are in committed, monogamous romantic relationship,- have been dating for at least six months,- are currently living together,- are over the age of 18.""So what do you say? ""Wait, are you serious?""Why not, we could use that money. Besides, everyone thinks we're a couple anyway."or, childhood friends, roommates, fake dating AU no one (or everyone) asked for...





	Unscripted

The morning has been boring so far, Chris thinks as he sips on his coffee that seems to be much bitterer than his usual order.

Except that it isn’t exactly a morning anymore, since the day has been closing to noon. He’s been having a great time watching Djokovic vs Federer US Open semifinals game with Sana and cheering for Djokovic not only because he thinks the guy is cool, but also trying to fuel Eva’s friend’s rage at Serbian’s obvious advantage over her favourite tennis player. And his coffee tastes just like it should be, especially since it was brought to him by the girl sitting on the other side of the couch, who has an excellent taste in coffee shops.

Chris just isn’t really in the mood today. He wonders if that’s how women feel  on their periods. Like they don’t really fucking care and they do at the same time. Because he’s this numbingly torn like that. He could ask Eva about that. He’s really seen her suffering during these two years they’ve been living together. She even got her period at his house when they were in sixth grade and his mother helped her with everything. Chris tries to be good to her those days, because Eva really isn’t taking that period thing lightly. He buys her pads and tampons, painkillers and something sweet she can bite into and it doesn’t faze him at all anymore, it’s been a long time since it freaked him out. _God, she really had it bad a week or so ago_ , he thinks scrunching his forehead a little bit. She suffered so much she didn’t even attend her classes at one point. He remembers feeling helpless that day. Maybe he shouldn’t be comparing his annoyance with periods after all. Eva would have his ass for that.

“Earth to Chris! Hello!” His eyes move to Sana, who stares at him with a questioning look on her face. “Djokovic won, you can rub it in my face now” she adds forcing herself a little too visibly from rolling her eyes.

He’s most definitely caught off guard and he looks at Sana in confusion before what she said really gets to him. “Ah, alright, that’s great,” he smirks after a while. “That just settles who’s better.”

Sana rolls her eyes then at what he’s just said, but soon enough her annoyance is replaced by a contemplating look she throws his way. There’s a moment of silence when she monitors him with her scrutinizing eyes before looking away and sighing loudly.

“So she’s having someone over?”

“Um, yeah, I think so” Chris answers, shrugging his shoulders. “I’m not sure if it’s a guy or a girl. I guess it’s a guy, since she’s been flirting with some douchebag the whole evening at the bar last night.” Sana’s smirk and her raised eyebrow give him an indication of what she’s about to say. “She’s been with him before” he adds stalling the inevitable.

“And you’re okay with that?” She sighs tiredly rather than asks. They’ve had this conversation too many times before.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Chris asks challengingly waiting for her answer and when he gets a pointed look in response, he becomes ten times more annoyed. “Don’t fucking start it right now, Sana. I'm not in the mood.”

“I just don’t get it, asshole. You already act like a married couple, why can’t you just be one” she tells him shaking her head. “You’re head over heels in love with her and you’re telling me you’re okay with _that_?!” she adds pointing at Eva’s door.

Chris throws his head back on the couchrest and rubs his face with his hand. “I’m not having this conversation right now, Sana. Of course I love Eva, she's been my best friend for almost eighteen years now, just not like that. Actually, I’ve had enough of you guys. All the other people mistaking us for a couple I can understand, they don’t know us the way you do, but you guys? You talk about feminism all the time but can’t cope with a guy and a girl being just friends?”

Sana’s visibly taken aback by his outburst, but her expression soon transforms into one of annoyance as she presses her lips together. “I can cope with a guy and a girl being friends, but that’s not the case here. Chris, come on… You’re sitting here, all bummed out because she’s having someone over.”

“I’m not dealing with this again. Besides, why are you guys always pestering me and not her?” Chris tries to shake Sana off before it isn't too late. He knows how passionate she can get about this thing, really, so cutting it short is the only option. It's really flattering that Sana - out of all people - thinks he's deserving of Eva, even though she calls him names on a daily basis. He knows she's one of his best friends and although Chris cares about her, he wants her off his back as quickly as possible.

“Eva’s not as petty as you are” Sana answers him matter of factly, taping her finger on the paper cup with her name on it. “Plus, she takes no shit from us anyway.”

“So you give me shit instead?” He’s pretty angry, especially since Sana can't take a hint that he's not being playful right now.

“Partly, yeah…”

“You’re horrible people…” he chimes in, knowing the insult will have no effect on her.

“But mostly we just want you guys to be happy together” she continues, glaring at him for interrupting her.

Chris’ hands cover his face again as he sighs loudly with resignation. At moments like these he almost wishes Eva and him stayed in Bergen and never moved to Oslo. Things were easier back then. All of their parents were together and Eva and him inseparable since the very beginning, facing the world and its new obstacles together. And really, things haven’t changed between them since they moved out from their hometown. They’re still best friends, growing even closer after their parents decided it’d be best if they had rented a place together. _It’ll save everyone money_ , his father said, winking at him. But being best friends with Eva was definitely much easier back in Bergen than it is here in Oslo. They were a team from the start and everyone knew and never questioned that. Sure, his friends teased him about Eva sometimes, some of them even asked him if it was okay for them to take Eva on a date from time to time and the girls have always been wary and jealous of her, but everyone understood what their thing was. It’s been a completely different story now, when they’ve made new friends and started sharing a place together. Eva bonded with her group of girls straight away. He hasn’t respected any other guy the way he respects Yousef and Isak and him share a very similar mindset, but their friends are insufferable when it comes to getting the concept of _them_.

So, screw them, Chris thinks pressing his lips together with anger. Screw Sana and Chris and Astrid. Screw Isak and Even. And even screw Yousef…

And then he smirks.

“Talking about being happy together, are we now, Sana?” She watches him, confused and when she’s about to speak up, he beats her up to it. “Let’s talk about you getting together with Yousef. I know _you’re head over heels in love with him_.” The sarcasm drips off his tongue in waves and watching Sana clench her jaw is always extremely satisfying.

“That’s different.” Her response is short and predictable at this point and he kind of loves the fact she didn’t even deny it.

“Of course it is, you guys have feelings for each other, while Eva and I are best friends.”

That’s his punchline and he feels kind of victorious right now, but he sees Sana’s about to protest anyway. She doesn’t get to do that, though, because the door to Eva’s room fly open shutting both of them down.

“You’re not gonna offer me anything to eat, babe?” His eyes immediately monitor the situation, because that’s what he does. He’s always ready to step in, if the situation needs his reaction. He also knows Eva can handle herself and right now, when he looks at her with her arms crossed and tapping her foot, he knows she’s got it covered.

“It’s not my fault you slept so late. Besides, I’m having plans and my friends have been waiting for some time.” She’s smiling but he knows her too well to not notice her annoyance.

The blonde guy looks at them with a side smile and throws a stupid “‘Sup” their way. Chris doesn’t even react his way but chuckles at Sana only raising her eyebrow in response.

“So you’ll be fine, then?” Eva uncrosses her arms and steps towards the guy even more annoyed and Chris notices that her oversized t-shirt, _his t-shirt_ , seems even shorter now. The guy completely misinterprets her intentions, because he suddenly kisses her long and deep with one hand on her neck and the other squeezing her butt. Chris can only look away, trying to give her privacy. He knows Sana's watching him because of that.

“Sure thing, sweets. I’ll find my way out. Call me this time, yeah?” the guy says a moment later and before Chris knows it, Eva already holds the door open for him.

“I will” she tells him, closing their front door. “Not.” She looks their way and giggles, before walking into the living room. “Jesus, sorry about that, he wouldn’t wake up. What a douchebag...”

She plops down on the corner of their sofa and throws her legs over his lap. His arms cover them instinctively and his thumbs start moving against her skin. Chris smiles at the familiarity, before widening his lips with a smirk. “Wow, breaking hearts Saturday mornings your new thing, Eva?”

“Don’t be a dick.” He laughs at that but stops immediately after she jabs him between the ribs. “But honestly, it's the last time I’ve made  one night stand a two nights stand.”

“Was he that bad?” Chris chuckles and Eva doesn’t even looks like she wants to fight him for that.

“He has a skilled dick” she answers matter of factly, “but _he doesn't go down on chicks._ ”

It’s Sana who snorts this time, while Chris furrows his brows with confusion. “And you let him back into your bed.”

Eva sighs at that. “I was horny, and like I said - skilled dick. You should try it some time.”

“Not really my thing, _sweets_.” His voice is overly sweet and she clearly wants to kick him for the jab, but he quickly prevents it by pinning her legs down with his arms.

“Like I haven’t seen you kissing guys.” He doesn't even have to look at her to know she’s rolling her eyes and smirking at the same time.

“What?” Sana nearly chokes on her coffee.

“That was purely for scientific purposes. How do I know which team I play for, if I haven’t tasted all of them? Besides, lips are lips, there's not much difference to it” he explains shrugging it off, even though Eva has just basically outed him to Sana. It doesn’t bother him, though. He hasn't decided if he’s maybe bi like Eva or simply horny and promiscuous yet.

“Sure, Chrissy” Eva says patting his cheek, while he continues massaging her legs.

“Nice shirt by the way” he changes the topic, throwing her a disapproving look.

“I know, it’s my favourite.” Eva winks, even though he’s looking at her pointedly.

“I told you I was looking for it, like, last Friday.”

“You know we share clothes, that’s our thing” she jokes, purposely riling him up.

“If you understand sharing clothes as stealing mine, that’s definitely our thing, babe.”

“You can borrow some of mine if you want.”

He knows it’s a game to her, getting on his nerves, and he kind of likes it, _that’s their thing_. But he’s really annoyed today, so he just rolls his eyes before responding. “They’re too small, Eva.”

“Can you guys stop flirting already? It's exhausting to watch.” There it is again. And as he looks up at Sana, he sees her face scrunched in disgust, while her eyes shine with amusement. He hates it.

“What’s her deal?” Eva laughs, directing her question to him.

“Federer lost.” Chris says through gritted teeth.

“With whom?” 

“Djoković.” He smiles triumphantly.

“Meh… If it's not Nadal, I don't care.” 

“So are we getting ready, or…” Sana finally asks them, standing up from the couch. “It's already past noon, and I’d like to get to the mall before one.”

“On my way, captain.” Eva does the same and sprints to her room in an instant. Chris glares at Sana straight away and before he can throw some harsh words her way, Eva calls out from behind the door “Chris, isn’t Yousef supposed to pick us up?”

Chris’ whole expression changes just then and when he looks at Sana, he simply smirks. “Yes. Yes, he is.”

And he just loves the panicked expressiong on her face.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone remembers that one tumblr post....
> 
> So I did that....
> 
> I halfassed that.....
> 
> And I'm extremely happy I did that!
> 
> It's an AU and it may seem OOC sometimes but I don't care.
> 
> And it's my birthday so you have to be nice and a leave a lot of reviews for me! Ha! 
> 
> It's the shittiest of my writing so I have an excuse lol
> 
> (I've just realise I'm creating an universe or a compilation of headcannons that kind of link Left behind, Unforgettable and now Unscripted together. Huh, that's really a thing.)


End file.
